Trucks used for construction or maintenance work (for example, carpentry, plumbing, electrical work, etc.) are commonly fitted with a truck utility body behind the cab instead of a standard pickup truck bed. Truck utility bodies typically have side walls with cabinets for storing tools and equipment. Such utility bodies are usually made of either steel or fiberglass. The problem with steel utility bodies is that they are subject to rusting, denting and corroding. In addition, steel utility bodies are heavy which reduces the gas milage of the truck and limits the pay load which can be carried. On the other hand, fiberglass utility bodies do not rust or corrode and are much lighter than steel utility bodies. However, fiberglass utility bodies are not as strong as steel utility bodies and are brittle making them subject to cracking and breaking.